Leaving
by SleighBells
Summary: Leon can't sleep. Cloud can't stop running away. Words are said and fists are thrown. Lemon.


You know when you wake up in the middle of the night and you're not really sure why? When all is quiet and you have absolutely no reason to be awake, yet there you are lying awake in your bed, comfort just out of your reach. Leon hated that feeling with a burning passion. At least this time he had something, or rather someone to blame it on. The tired brunet twitched at every soft sound that traveled into his room at this ungodly hour. Sometimes Cloud's thought process just blew Leon away. Instead of running away when everyone was _out_ of the house, running around town dealing with their own problems, he waited until the dead of night when everyone was supposed to be asleep, when he had a much higher chance of being caught.

Leon winced as a particularly loud thud echoed throughout the hallway. His eyes clenched closed as he threw his blanket off his tired body, taking a deep breathe as the cool air hit his bare chest. He tiredly rolled off the bed yawning as he shuffled towards the door. He didn't care if had to hog-tie the blonde to the fucking bed, he would get some sleep tonight. Leon slowly opened his door blinking sleepily almost missing Cloud standing before him. Cloud paused in surprised as Leon leaned against his doorframe, frowning as his tire blue-gray eyes took in his fully dressed form.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked his voice low and husky. Cloud's eyes raked over Leon's half naked form before shyly looking away.

"I'm leaving for awhile." Cloud mumbled out causing Leon's frown to deepen.

"In the middle of the night?" Leon asked dully crossing his arms over his chest. Cloud glanced at him but remain silent. "Cloud, do you have any idea how much you worry people doing this shit? Those poor girls adore you, but they are lucky if they get to see you three days before you run off again."

"They don't need to worry about me…"

"Damn it Cloud, that's not the point they _do_ worry. We all do. I realized things aren't easy right now, but you leaving all the damned time isn't helping." Leon said fiercely. He could see the tension in Cloud's shoulders, he never was one for confrontation. "Please Cloud just stay. You are needed here just as much as anyone else." Leon pleaded not understanding how this had gone from a "make Cloud shut the hell up" thing to a "Make Cloud stop running away" thing. Cloud remained silent and Leon almost thought, hoped, he was going to agree.

"I need to go." Cloud finally said his voice almost a whisper. Leon glared disappointingly at Cloud.

"Fine, just _run_ away from all your fucking problems and see what that solves!" Leon growled out frustrated and worn out with the man before him.

"Like you have any room to talk, _Squall_." Cloud growled as he started to walk past the brunet's doorway. He didn't get two steps before Leon's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him back, shoving him into the wall.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I didn't _run_ from my problems, not that's any of _your_ business." Leon hissed inches from Cloud's face.

"No, maybe I should just cover up who I am with a new _name_. That will solve everything won't it _Squall_." Cloud snapped struggling against Leon's hold on him.

"Yea, Okay _Spike_." Leon sneered using the nickname that never failed to put the blonde in a foul mood. The words had barely left his mouth before Cloud's fist slammed into his face. Leon cursed loudly keeping a firm hold on Cloud's shirt as he staggered backwards into the opposite wall. Cloud reached out holding onto Leon's bare shoulders as he too went towards the wall, their chests colliding, knocking the breath out of them both. Leon roughly shoved Cloud off of him and back into the other wall. Cloud glared at Leon through his long bangs, rubbing his chest trying to catch his breath. Leon pushed himself off the wall grabbing a handful of Cloud shirt and pulling back his own fist all in one fluid movement. He paused as he felt Cloud push himself up against the wall, his head turned eyes clenched tight, waiting for the painful punch. Leon could feel the tension laced throughout his body, his chest heaving under his fistful of shirt, and in that moment his anger was suddenly replaced with something else.

Cloud was surprised when felt not a hard fist in the face, but instead strong fingers curling around his jaw turning his face. He was even more surprised as the feeling was followed by a hot wet mouth covering his own, kissing him roughly. Cloud's breath hitched for a moment before his hands instantly found themselves in that shaggy dark hair, returning the kiss with the same rough treatment. The kiss was hot and dirty, that hot tongue curling in his mouth making his muscles quiver in need. Leon's hands moved over Cloud's hips as he pushed him harder against the wall, their bodies flush together. Cloud growled in the back of his throat as he pushed against Leon trying to gain some kind of control. Leon broke the kiss long enough to tug Cloud's sleeveless turtleneck off over his head, throwing it to the floor. His lips quickly latched onto Cloud's neck nipping the soft skin before soothing the sharp pain with his hot tongue. Cloud's head lolled to side submitting to Leon's glorious torture, for now. Cloud had one hand fisted in Leon's hair, the other wrapped across his back pulling closer.

"Leon…" Cloud panted out his breath ragged. He moaned as Leon's tongue trailed up his throat back to his mouth.

"Bed." Leon growled against his lips. Cloud nodded dumbly as he felt Leon blindly guide him into his bedroom. He was vaguely aware of Leon working on undoing the front of his pants. At this point he was so disoriented, too confused as to how getting punched had led to this. Leon pushed his loose pants off his hips and onto the floor.

"Oh, _fuck,_" Cloud cried his body seizing up as Leon's hand wrapped itself around his erection, his knees going weak as Leon rubbed the slick tip with his thumb, his fingers moving down the hard flesh as his tongue drew intricate designs upon his neck. Leon gave one last squeeze before turning Cloud around and shoving him onto the bed while he pushed his own pants off his own hips. Cloud lay panting on the bed trying to get his erratic breathing under control. He didn't have much luck as he felt strong hands pull his hips into the air as Leon draped himself over Cloud's back, his cock pressed against Cloud's ass. Leon wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist kissing him between his shoulder blades. Cloud glared at Leon over his shoulder shoving his hips back onto Leon.

"_Do it._" He hissed out making Leon's arm tighten around him. Leon narrowed his eyes at him before thrusting harshly into him. Cloud cried out, his body going tense as pain shot up his back. His hands clenched in the sheets as he fought through the pain trying to focus on the Leon's hand flittering across his pelvic region. Finally Cloud clenched his teeth pushing his hips back silently telling Leon to move. He pulled back making Cloud whimper softly before thrusting back in making them both moan. The room grew hot as both men became covered in sweat, their hips rolling mercilessly against each others. Their skin slick against each other as their movements became jerky. Cloud's shoulder tensed as the heat in his lower belly grew to the point where it was unbearable. Cloud cried out as came hard into Leon's hand, his muscles clenching around the man behind him causing him to give one more hard thrust. The low husky sound that left Leon's mouth made Cloud whimper, made him want to hear it again. He collapsed onto the bed grunting as Leon to fell on top of him. He could feel Leon's warm breathe on the back of his shoulder, his sticky hand trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

Cloud gently rolled his shoulder pushing Leon off his back to lie beside him. He silently sat up on the bed, his back towards Leon. Leon kept his eyes trained on Cloud's bare back, waiting without knowing what he was waiting for. He didn't say anything when Cloud rose from the bed slipping back into his discarded pants. Leon sat up on his bed watching the muscles in the blonde's shoulders as he fastened his belt.

"Cloud…" he said softly making Cloud pause. He turned his head to the side not quite looking over his shoulder. When Leon didn't say anything he quietly walked to the door pausing for only a second before leaving. Leon sighed as he raked a hand through his hair.

_Come back to me…._

Well...there it is. I haven't posted anything in a long while, but I have no life right now. sad to think that I will probably have more productivity when School starts again. This think was such a pain, I don;t know if I lke it or not right now, I jsut kind of want it to be done. work on other things. Anyway I am on the verge of falling asleep so let there be many lovely reviews when I awaken tomorrow!


End file.
